


Sins of the Flesh

by orphan_account



Series: Gerard Way Imagines [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Priest Gerard Way, Priest Kink, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An imagine, in which Gerard is a priest and you finally confront him about the spark between you two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Gerard Way x Reader fic, so if its shitty, I'm sorry. 
> 
> I got this idea after little imagines I made on twitter, and lo and behold, people wanted fics made out of them.
> 
> This is the first one in a series, there's going to be four of these.

You walk into the church, seeking out your favorite priest, Father Way, (Or Gerard, as he wants you to call him). You've known him for several years now, and you've become close friends. It's really not surprising, considering he's only a few years older than you, and you both are in your twenties.

 

Even though Gerard is your friend, you've always felt there was more to his comforting hugs and light touches whenever you came in to see him. And there was no denying Gerard was an extremely handsome man.

 

And today was the day you had mustered up enough courage to confront him about it, and see where you both stood in this friendship.

 

You finally arrive at his office, and knock tentatively. “Gerard?” You call out, and you hear shuffling followed by a faint and slightly panicked “Come in.”

 

Entering the room, you see Gerard sitting behind his desk, slightly flustered, his face pink. “Gerard? Are you alright? You look ill.” You ask, crossing the room and kneeling by his side, rubbing his arm comfortingly. 

 

“I'm fine, Y/N,” He says shakily, shrugging his arm out of your grasp and clearing his throat. “What can I help you with?”

 

You stand up and cross to the other side of the desk, sitting down in the chair. You're silent for a few minutes, biting your lip, wondering how you're going to word what you need to say. Then, you speak.

 

“I have an important question to ask you.”

 

Gerard chuckles. “Go ahead, and there's no need to look so nervous, Y/N. We have no secrets in this friendship, you can always ask me anything.”

 

“Do you like me?” You sputter out, face going red. You're already regretting this.

 

He looks confused for a moment. “Of course I like you, aren't friends supposed to like each other?”

 

You shake your head. “That's not what I meant…” You take a deep breath.

 

“I mean, do you find me attractive?” You wait in the silence with bated breath.

 

Gerard looks utterly flabbergasted and speaks. “I-- I-- uh--” He trails off, blushing.

 

You can feel your face warming up even more, and you move to get up, gathering your things. “It-- it's fine, I understand, it was a stupid--”

 

He grabs your arm, stopping you. “I do like you, Y/N. But I hardly think this is the appropriate place to talk about it.” He stands up, letting go of your arm and walking around the desk, standing close by you. You can smell his fresh, clean scent, with a hint of musk. He's so close to you, you can practically feel his breath fanning your already warm face.

 

He brings up one hand and strokes your cheek with two long pale fingers. “Maybe we can discuss this at my house later tonight?  If that's alright with you?” He sounds so nervous despite his sure and steady hand, and you finally look up into his eyes, and you can see the pleading in them.

 

You nod, swallowing hard. Because you realize underneath the pleading look, there is something else.

 

Lust.

 

Gerard smiles. “Good. How does 8 sound?”

 

You nod again. “Perfect.”

 

“Great. I'll see you then.” He lingers for a little bit, his eyes on your lips, before he turns away, settling himself behind the desk.

 

“Yeah,” you mutter, and quickly turn on your heel and rush out the door, panicking and aroused at the same time.

 

*****

 

You knock on his front door, promptly at eight o’ clock. You’ve been to his house before, on numerous occasions, to help with church fundraiser planning and mission events. 

 

But this time, it’s different. This is a whole different ballgame. This is equivalent to a hook-up, or something of that nature.

 

You wait for a few moments, considering turning and getting back into your car and driving back to your apartment to drown in a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream, embarrassed and mortified that you’re even doing this, but the door opens and you’re greeted by a smiling Gerard, still dressed in his priest garb, which surprises you because he’s always said he’s quick to change out of it.

 

“Ah, you’re here!” Gerard says brightly, and he moves aside, letting you walk in. He closes the door behind you and leads you into the living room, and you both sit down, tense and quiet.

 

Gerard is the one who breaks the silence. “So… about earlier today. We need to talk about that.”

 

You nod, still not speaking and avoiding his piercing gaze. He goes quiet, chewing his full bottom lip, possibly considering his next words.

 

You look up, entranced by his little teeth tugging at the pale flesh, and you subconsciously lick your lips, wanting to feel those sinful, pouty lips against yours. You want to feel his teeth biting into your neck, leaving delicious marks that are going to be sore come tomorrow morning.

 

But what you really want is to feel Gerard moving above you, panting, grunting, sweaty as he thrusts into you, moaning your name.

 

And he’s gotta be wearing that collar. 

 

A hand on yours snaps you out of your positively sinful thoughts, and you look down, to see Gerard clasping your hand in his, rubbing his thumb over it.

 

“You okay, Y/N?” He asks concernedly, and you look up at him, looking into his eyes. 

 

You lose all control and launch yourself forward, latching your lips onto his. The force of your movement knocks Gerard on his back, and you’re on top of him, kissing him, tangling your fingers in his shaggy, jet black hair, and oh god, you can feel him getting hard--

 

He pushes you off of him and onto your back with such force that you’re stunned, until he leans down and attacks your lips, grinding his rock hard erection on you, and you let out a long moan.

 

“Gerard…” You mumble against his lips, shuddering as he drags his fingers down your sides, resting on your hips.

 

“Mmph,” he responds, and pulls away. “What is it, Y/N?” He rasps, his voice thick and laced with lust. 

 

“I-- I need you. Now. I’ve wanted you for so long…” You trail off, rubbing his thighs and looking up at him through heavy lidded eyes. 

 

“I’ve wanted you too… you know when you came into the office earlier and saw me, and asked if I was okay?” You nod, and he continues.

 

“I was masturbating to the thought of you, how fucking amazing and sexy you look all the time.” You groan, pulling him into another kiss. He mumbles against your lips, “And I’m telling you now… Once I get going, I won’t be able to hold back, because I’ve wanted you for so long.” He strokes your face, and you nod, wanting to feel his lips on yours again.

 

But he has other ideas. Thumbing at the buttons on your shirt, he smirks. “Take it off for me, baby. I wanna see your gorgeous body.” His voice somehow becomes deeper, more seductive, and a collective shudder runs through your body as you bring up your shaky hands to unbutton the garment.

 

He watches you appreciatively, licking his lips as you undo the last button, opening your shirt and exposing the pale white lace of your bra. You shrug out of your shirt and lay back down, exposed and vulnerable.

 

“Fuck.” He leans down and mouths your nipple through the thin, flimsy fabric of your bra. You let out a long moan, and you can feel yourself getting impossibly wetter, rubbing your thighs together for friction, trying to get some form of release. 

 

He moves over to the other one, running his tongue over the now wet fabric. He stops, only to peer up at you, and growl, “Look at me. I want to see your face when I’m doing this. I wanna see how good I make you feel.”

 

You whimper and meet his gaze, and he resumes tonguing your nipple, sneaking his hands underneath you and deftly undoing your bra. He sits up, slowly tugging down the straps, until the entire bra is off, the chilly air hitting your nipples, which are already slick from Gerard’s mouth.

 

“Fuck, look at you, Y/N. So fucking beautiful…” He leans down and kisses you again, his fingers hooking into your pants, unbuttoning them deftly. 

 

You can feel him sliding them off of you, and now you’re only in your panties, shivering underneath his gaze.

 

“Oh… I knew you’d be perfect.” His hands ghost briefly over where your clit is, before he pulls down your underwear and exposes you fully, a glint in his eyes.

 

“Fuck.” He delves downwards and buries his face inbetween your legs, tasting you, licking you, savoring you.

 

Your entire body is wracked with shudders and pleasure, and a little scream tears from your throat when you feel him insert a long, slim finger into your wetness.

 

“Fuck, look at you, baby… so wet, so tight, all for me… Gonna make you feel good, make you scream my name…”

 

“Gerard...Oh god…” you bite your lip and hear him chuckle.

 

“‘God’? Hm. Imagine that… I’m making you say ‘oh god’ and I’m a priest, doing something so pleasurable and sinful to you.” Gerard continues pumping his fingers into you, curling them just right, and you yelp, your orgasm hitting you hard and fast, leaving you breathless.

 

“Oh yeah… can’t wait to feel you wrapped around me, baby, moaning my name.” He sits up, kicking off his shoes and his pants, and stripping out of the rest of his clothes, save for the collar.

 

You moan even more when you look up and see him standing in nothing but his collar, and that sends another surge of wetness between your legs.

 

He gets back onto the couch and rubs his dick teasingly against your entrance. “You ready, Y/N?” He says, leaning down to kiss you, and you nod, thrust your hips up.

 

He pushes slowly into you, letting out small pants, groaning until his whole length is fully inside you, and  _ oh god he’s so perfect he fits so well  _ and you can’t believe you’re actually sleeping with him, Gerard Way, your best friend, and you moan when he begins moving inside you.

 

“Fuck, you’re so tight, you feel so good, Y/N,” He moans, placing a hand on your breast and pinching your nipple gently. You gasp, and arch your back, waves and waves of pleasure overtaking you, your toes curl as he changes his angle and thrusts into that special spot; you can feel the coil in your belly tighten as your orgasm builds up.

 

You reach up and run your hands over his perfect pale chest, fingering the clerical collar around his neck, finally resting them on his shoulders, as he hitches one of your legs up, causing him to go deeper into you, and you moan his name.

 

“Gerard… oh god right there, yes!” You scream as he thrusts deeper and harder into you, his sweaty body writhing against yours, and you feel yourself getting closer and closer.

 

Just as you’re about to come, he leans down and whispers in your ear, “S-I-N,” and you fucking lose it, coming hard around his dick, and he groans, yelling your name as he comes deep inside you,  his body jerking and shaking as he rides out his orgasm.

 

He leans down and presses his lips gently against yours, kissing you tenderly as you both bask in the aftermath of your orgasms. He collapses beside you, panting and holding you close to him on the small couch.

 

“How was that?” He asks, kissing your shoulder.

 

You turn over and touch the collar, before looking up at him and smiling.

  
“Absolutely sinful.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave me some feedback!


End file.
